the_singerstars_girlsfandomcom-20200215-history
Eleanor
Eleanor is the main antagonists of the The Singerstars Girls. She is a member of The Chipettes, and she is the current girlfriend of Alvin, twin sister of Caitlin Sparkle, and the best friend of Bobby. Background Eleanor is a princess of Disney Kingdom. She lives with her two older sisters Brittany, and Jeanette. While their other older sister Charlene now lives in California, New York City. She also related to Caitlin Sparkle, both were born on same day, but instead born in different countries. Eleanor is self-assured, cute, sweet, confident, obedient, and extremely maternal. She is a gifted athlete, despite her larger physique. Eleanor is quite strong-willed and is far more likely than the timid Jeanette to stand up to her sister Brittany when she feels that she is wrong. She is a confident like her sister Caitlin Sparkle, she also to be the only chipette to have amazing singing voice, and being a beautiful one. She's more of a mischievous of the twin sisters, she's like Alvin. But more sensible, and sensitive one like Caitlin Sparkle. Appearances Eleanor has beautiful long-length blonde hair, light aqua eyes and fair skin. She wears a green long-sleeve shirt with dark green stripes. She has green bows for her pigtails, and teal green shoes. In Alvin and the Chipmunks, back in when she first appeared. She has blonde hair tied in high pigtails, brown eyes (originally), a brown formal vest with blue skirt, black shoes with white socks to expose her legs. Until season 2, her dress changes to green. Dark green formal vest with aqua skirt. In the CGI AATC movies, she has a dark green sweater over her green dress. Also has green eyes instead of brown, She also wears a green sandals for a short time after Ian force her to grow taller in the 2nd movie. In AATC 2015 Series, her green eyes returns, and she wears a green long-sleeve shirt with stipes with her aqua skirt attached. Green shoes without socks to expose her legs again. Personality Eleanor is shown to be the youngest of the chipettes, even when she is the shortest like Theodore of The Chipmunks. In Alvin and the Chipmunks, it's shown that Eleanor is a tomboy, and extremely maternal. She is a gifted athlete, despite her larger physique. Eleanor is quite strong-willed and is far more likely than the timid Jeanette to stand up to their sister Brittany when she feels that she is wrong. Now that Eleanor is all grown up, she turned out to change more for her personality like the Eleanor we used to know from AATC. Eleanor will always be much softer and seems extremely naive. Trivia * Tara Strong also voices Eleanor, while as her sister Caitlin Sparkle. * Eleanor is one of the only fans favourite whoever related to Caitlin Sparkle. * Like Caitlin Sparkle to have amazing singing vocal voice, Eleanor also have amazing singing vocal voice. * Eleanor is the only chipette character that's rap, while Leah of the singerstars girls, and Pinkie Pie from MLP:FIM. * Eleanor and Alvin may have secretly have a crush on each during in the Alvin and the Chipmunks franchise without our notices until their strong bond relationship in The Singerstars Girls. * Eleanor may still as Theodore's female counterpart, for sure that Eleanor mostly shares her interests with Alvin, example of football, sports, and exercise. * Both Eleanor, and Caitlin Sparkle inspires by Isabella from Phineas and Ferb. Relationships Alvin - She and Alvin are both very athletic and energetic. They both share perfectly with their Similarities. They both are the most open about their relationship. After the affair exposed, Brittany dumped Alvin. Alvin and Eleanor started grow for each other, and become girlfriend and boyfriend afterwards. Theodore - She and Theodore was a couple at first, but turned out they break up after both of their affair. They decide become friends again, rather being boyfriend and girlfriend. Caitlin Sparkle - They both sisters, and we know that. They become friends after their first reunion on their first met. Caitlin Sparkle is more care for Eleanor, and they both didn't get quite well during their first day out together, they later apologise, and become more sisters than friends. They both share their first sister hug, and becoming true sisters. Bobby - Both are just friends, when they first met. They didn't get quite so well together, and both started to become more friends. They grew even more friendship, and they decide to be best friends and no one gets hurt. References External links Gallery Eleanor (The Singerstars Girls - TV Series).png Eleanor in Help Wanted Mommy.jpg Eleanor (CGI-Live Action).jpg Eleanor is holding Brittany's hands.jpg Mini Eleanor.jpg Eleanor (New - Re-design).png